Laughter is the Best Medicine
Iacon General Hospital - (#10269Rnt) There are many hospitals in Iacon, but none as prestigious and well equipped as Iacon General Hospital. The numerous state of the art facilities housed within the hospital offers around the clock emergency repairs, upgrades, and mundane upkeeps. Iacon General Hospital is staffed by many of the Autobots' brightest minds where the non-combatants can do their part in contributing to the war effort. Jetfire hurries to Iacon General Hospital. He and Brainstorm were expected to run some tests on Fortress Maximus in order to learn more about Dark Energon, and assess Maximus' current condition. The last time they'd seen him...it didn't look good. But their chances of finding a way to counter it would be higly dependent upon their ability to learn how exactly it functioned. There was always an air of truth to the old adage "Know thine enemy." Technology is fueled by knowledge. Knowledge is power. Power will win the war. Therefore, technology will win the war. The most elementary property of equality. The scientist enters the medical facility and immediately begins searching for Maximus, simultaneously opening a commlink to Brainstorm. <> It's been several weeks since Fortress Maximus' fateful duel against Scorponok, and by now everyone knows how that event ended. Fortress Maximus has since then been confined to a period of medical detention. His abnormal berserk tendencies has been diluted with the passage of time, but the core of the problem that still plagues the Headmaster commander remains within him and that is the DARK ENERGON that cripples his energon circulatory systems. Even now the big bot remains rested on a med table with restraints placed on each of his limbs as an act of precaution due to his state when he first brought into the hospital for treatment. Brainstorm comes running up behind Jetfire. <> He clicks off his comm, then continues from the beginning anyway. "HEY THERE MY MECH! I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!" He has to hustle to catch up with the longer steps of the larger mech, but finally does so. "Yeah, we're here..." He points to his head. "We BOTH want to see the Big Guy feeling like his old self." He pauses. "So.... how's his NEW self doing, anyway?" It isn't long before Jetfire finds the room where Maximus is being contained. Stepping up to the doorway, he finds the Headmaster commander clamped to a circuit slab. He sighs....he hates seeing a comrade like this. The taller mech glances behind as Brainstorm runs up. "Brainstorm. Excellent..." he shakes his head, gesturing towards Maximus. "Whatever Zarak did to him will likely require much more than a simple series of circuit patching to ameliorate. It's...unlike anything I've ever seen before." he admits. "As for how he's feeling now--I suppose there is only one way to find out." He steps into the room, approaching Maximus cautiously. "Fortress Maximus? Sir?" he asks, his voice tense. Brainstorm nods, looking worried, and joins Jetfire in walking up to Fort Max. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Trick question- he's not holding up any! Brainstorm waits to see Max's reaction. Fortress Maximus responds more crudely than in a manner he's known for, "About time they brought in a bloody specialist." His heads then shifts ever so slightly towards Brainstorm, "I've been strapped here for the last few weeks, Brainstorm. I'm not in the mood for jokes. I heard about the examinations, do what needs to be done already." Moody fella, ain't he? Should've seen him when he was still full blown on the dark energon choo choo train. Fortress Maximus head suddenly pops off rather suddenly and swiftly unfolds into the form of Cerebros. The much smaller Autobot lands onto a corner of the bed with his arms folded and soon Galen's voice can be heard, "You'll have to excuse our manners, you two. Let's just say the last few weeks hasn't been a fun ride for the either of us. More so for Maximus though." Jetfire grimaces at Maximus' surly manner, though it doesn't surprise him much, given the reports regarding recent events on Craniax. He takes out a datapad and takes note of the behavior, though. "Right, of course. I understand completely, Cerebros." he says sympathetically. Yeah, he knows what it's like to have a rough deca-cycle or so. He produces several small spherical devices, and they unfold into small hoverdrones that promptly begin with preliminary scans of Maximus' vitals. Jetfire himself picks a syringe from a drawer nearby and slaps a thin tubular apparatus with a pointed end onto the sample compartment. "Now, I am going to remove one of the panels in your lower left arm and create a pinpoint incision in the auxiliary fuel line nearest your wrist servos. It may sting just a bit, but I should able to easily obtain a testable sample of your energon from that locale." He sets about loosening the aforementioned armor panel. "Brainstorm, if you could have a look at those scans and tell me what you can deduce from them?" Brainstorm brings up both hands, waving his fingers. "Ha ha ha, yeah... I guess not, Big Guy! I can understand. But hey, they always say LAUGHTER MAKES THE BEST MEDICINE! Hmmm... you ever watched this show called Monty Python's Flying Circus? I mean.... it's not like you've got anything BETTER to do, right? HAHAHA!" Brainstorm's laughter manages to be a mix of both obnoxiousness and a very real, nervous concern over his friend and commander. When Galen appears, Brainstorm pauses then asks, "Uhhh... Arcana wants to know...how are YOU doing? How are you holding up with all this?" To Jetfire, he says, "Yeah, sure!" Rodimus Prime steps into the room quietly, hanging by the door. At first glance, things don't look as good as...well, as good as Rodimus needs them to look. This was not a good time for Maximus to be out of comission. Not wanting to interupt, he waits for one of the science types to take notice. Cybertronian Transport transforms into her robot mode. Fortress Maximus lets out a deep grumble, but he looks like he's cooperating so far. Although it's not like there's much the big guy can do at the moment anyways. "I don't know, Brainstorm. I can think of several things I'd do to Scorponok that'd make me plenty more happier than just laughing at jokes." Cerebros lets out a sigh and explains to Brainstorm, "Dealing with the aftermath is like dealing with a bad case of withdrawal, Arcana. I'm not nearly as affected by the dark energon as Maximus here, but I didn't escape unscathed either, it's not playing well with my cybernetic implants." Fortress Maximus' disembodied voice follows up, "Sometimes it's hard to tell if I'm thinking straight or not. Whatever this damn thing Scorponok put in me, it didn't just boost me physically, it's making it easier for me to accept things I never thought of before." He grumbles a bit once more, "Seems so obvious now that I should've just shot his head off and put an end to TWO menaces in that's plaguing the galaxy." Cerebros hears the words coming out of Maximus and simply sighs, "Like I said. He's getting the worst of it. The bad news so far? We can't seem to get it out of him either." Jetfire listens to Maximus and Cerebros as he carefully removes the armor plates, then makes the tiny incision as he'd previously explaned. The sampling tube begins to draw up just the right amount of energon directly from Maximus' fuel lines. The fluid fills the sample compartment, and just about a quarter of a breem later the scientist removes the syringe and replaces the arm panel. He then removes the needle and holds the sample up, gazing at it with concern for a moment before moving over to a workstation to begin the analyses. He aliquots a small amount of the energon for the first tests and starts mixing in the appropriate catalysts and reagents. "So this contamination affects your implants as well, Galen." he observes. "Hn." The tall mech sighs at Brainstorm. "Brainstorm, please try to be more sensitive..." he mutters. And speaking of television, a videopane on the wall in front of Maximus suddenly switches on. To everyone's surprise and chagrin, Scorponok's voice booms out of it. "FORTRESS MAXIMUS. Your Autobot propagandists have attempted to smear me, Zarak, and my forces with lies! It was you who killed the Nebulans, not I, or any other Decepticon! You have gone completely mad, and your destructive rampage is to blame for any loss of life. And if that is not the case, then I demand that you PROVE you have not gone insane! You will meet with me, in person, to discuss a possible cease-fire with this 'Coalition of the Brave.' Do that, and perhaps you can prove me wrong... but I highly doubt it, given what y---" Turning around, Jetfire quickly shuts off the feed, a somewhat panicked expression on his face. <> he asks irritably over the facility's comm. Brainstorm looks up and waves cheerfully to Rodimus, then goes back to looking at the scans. He nods his head slowly as Fort Max speaks. "Heh, yeah, I bet. Well, with us here, I'm sure you'll be better in no time, and you can go thank that second-rate thief for his thoughtful gift! Right, Jetfire?" He almost looks hopefully at the scientist. To Galen, he nods again. "There is a fine balance to be had there, and looking at what I already see here...(he points to the a scan) several systems are way off their normal readings... for both of you. That Dark Energon is some CRAZY stuff...." He pauses and glances quickly over at the two. "Uh... no offense." Then he takes a step towards Max and says, "Yeah.... I can see how you'd say that. But believe me... you're not. Not that I'd really MIND if you shot his head off, of course, (cheap, two-bit hack...mumble mumble...) but.... as your friend, I'd hate to see you do something I know you might regret later." THen... VIDEO. "Ack!" Brainstorm immediately jumps in front of the TV (the best he can, at least) fumbles around subspace. "WHERE WAS THAT MONTY PYTHON VIDEO...WHY YES, I THINK THAT WOULD BE JUST THE PERFECT THING, DON'T YOU?" Rodimus Prime steps forward with a scowl when the videopane switches on. Rodimus is caught completely off guard, watching Scorponok's sneering demand. A moment later he snaps out of it and lifts an arm for an order, but Jetfire turn off the monitor without prompting. "Before anyone starts discussing this, no." He looks between Galen and Cerebros. They won't walk into a absurd rivalry based trap- not again. *SNAP* Was that the sound of Fortress Maximus' patience snapping? There's a distinct sound of metallic protest that grows ever louder as each second passes while Scorponok's mocking tone is played back. That's probably the sound of Fortress Maximus' restraints being progressively twisted out of shape against the Headmaster commander's wrist as the pair of limbs threatens to burst out of its shackles. Cerebros turns around and notices the potential disaster that's about to unfold, "Oh boy... time to put a lid on him. This better not be some obscure way to test how far we've been emotionally compromised, Jetfire---" He leaps into the air, transforms and promptly plugs himself into Fortress Maximus' main body, "---because we're not amused." Fortress Maximus' face contorts into anger and a mix of exertion but eventually it simmers down to him merely gritting angrily, "I've managed to suppress Maximus' control over the main body! Grah, it's taking a lot out of me though." << S-sorry! I overheard Brainstorm mentioning Monty Python, so I thought maybe some good humor might help?>> A hapless gumby medic answers over the same comm, and Jetfire grumbles, shaking his head. <> The scientist glances nervously at Cerebros as the restraints buckle. "Do you have him under control? I can administer a sedative, if necessary." He turns back to his work, and sets the aliquoted energon on a mild heat source to speed up the reaction. "Brainstorm, how are those scans looking?" Brainstorm jumps back a little as things look like they might get a bit...violent. Then he rushes forward, again fumbling about subspace, trying to find something to distract Fort Max with. "HERE!" He holds out a little toy of Scorponok to one of Fort Max's huge hands. Where he got it? Who knows. He probably built it. "I was saving this for some Displacement Therapy..... But I think maybe you could use this even more than I could." He looks over to Jetfire. "Oh right!" and he runs back to look. "Well, I don't really need to tell you these don't look good. That Dark Energon is creating all kinds of issues with his systems. Elevated levels here, low levels there.... It's...like, really fascinating stuff..." His optics gleam slightly. "BUT. Still, we're gonna figure this out and get it out of your system, Max, don't worry!" Fortress Maximus rolls his optics in disbelief at Brainstorm, as evidently Galen's still in control right now, as the Headmaster scientist lowers the toy Scorponok figure towards him. *WOOSH* The panels on Fortress Maximus' wrist opens up and a pair of machine gun batteries slides out, directs itself at the toy annnnnd... *CLICK-CLICK-CLICK-CLICK-CLICK*. Thank goodness the staffs had the foresight to disable the big guy's weapons and remove the munitions, eh? Looks like Fortress Maximus will just have to settle for crushing the Scorponok figure into oblivion. He does do that, by the way. Looks like Galen doesn't have full control over Maximus' body yet. "Forget the sedatives, shut us down for now!", Galen's voice can be heard coming out of Fortress Maximus' mouth. A Scorponok toy? Really? Jetfire shakes his head. Where does Brainstorm even get this stuff and why is he carrying it around with him? Ugh, he'll have just have to ask later. "Brainstorm, no! I don't think---!" Too late. But he vents a sigh of relief as he realizes that the medics had disabled Maximus' weapons. Thank Primus. Upon calming down, he addresses Brainstorm again. "Brainstorm, I really do not think that will help calm him. In fact, I am inclined to believe that has only exacerbated the situation." A chronometer signals that the reaction has run its course, and Jetfire then turns back to the lab bench, removing the aliquot from the heat source and draws up but a few liquid microns. One of the analytical drones hovers over, and its top slides open to reveal a circular lens inside. He ejects the incredibly small amount onto the lens, and the top rotates shut again. The datapad is out again, and the tall scientist watches the datastream that scrolls across the holo-display. He sighs again, shaking his head. It doesn't look good. "It is as I feared...the dark energon has contaminated a significant portion of his systems." "If we do not purge the contamination, I fear that over time, his entire supply will be consumed by it." The scientist continues grimly. "I...am not certain what will trespass at that point--but I would rather not find out." Brainstorm shrugs. "Ehh, I think it helped. At least a LITTLE. C'mon, crushing the toy of your arch-rival's gotta make a mech feel at least a LITTLE better.. right?" he pauses. "It's not JUST me, is it? Uh... not that I make a habit out of that or anything...." He hurriedly goes back to reading scans. "Yeah...elavated nucluon levels..and ...uh" he glances back to Fort Max. "Well, yeah... I think we can all see it's not good. I need a little time to go over these scans and come up with some results- and suggestions." He walks over to his friend, and leader. "We WILL make you better, Max...and Galen. I PROMISE." Fortress Maximus gives Brainstorm a weary look, "I'm counting on it, old friend. I'm going to force a shut down on myself and Maximus for now, the dark energon's making it too unstable for me to fully focus my control over him. Hate to see the consequences if I lose this tug of war either, I'm not used to having to fight for control like this." He winces a little bit, "Never really had to ever, either." With that said, Fortress Maximus shudders, body protests ever so slightly before his blue optics dims to black as he powers down. Autobot Message: 3/189 Posted Author Prognosis: Fortress Maximus Mon Aug 26 Jetfire ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Autobot spinny, then Jetfire sitting in front of a workstation at Iacon General Hospital. A sample tube partly filled with Maximus' energon can be seen, along with a variety of catalysts, reagents, and other lab equipment. A few hoverdrones are still running scans on a stasis-locked Fortress Maximus, whose form can be made out behind him, clamped to a circuit slab. The restraints are twisted and damaged, as if some struggling had occurred on the Headmaster's part at some point. "Greetings, Autobots. Brainstorm and I conducted some in-depth testing to determine Fortress Maximus' current condition and prognosis..." He pauses, looking rather grim. "I wish I had better news to report, but unfortunately I do not. Upon cross-referencing the results of these tests to the data I obtained from Shockwave's lab on Aquantis, I have determined that Zarak did indeed inoculate Maximus with Dark Energon. Furthermore, the contamination has been spreading ever since the inital exposure, and continues to do so as we speak. His energon supply is currently 77.248% polluted and increasing by 0.82% every cycle. Autobots," He pauses, his expression turning dire. "I cannot stress this enough. If we do not purge the dark energon from his systems or find a countermeasure to the infection soon, it will consume his entire energon supply. I do not know what will transpire at that point. Death is a possibility--but I would rather not find out. This matter is of utmost priority...we have not a moment to lose! Jetfire, out." The feed cuts to blackness, and the transmission ends with another spinning Autobot insignia.